Talk:Jack
Mammoth What? Jack is the captain of the Mammoth... what? Doesn't the raw say anything else? Is it just that? KingCannon (talk) 01:32, November 28, 2015 (UTC) I'm not sure who wrote that line but we must fix that Joekido (talk) 01:36, November 28, 2015 (UTC) The Mammoth is a ship. Like how Going Merry is called ゴーイングメリー号 (Going Merry Go) with the 号 signifying that it's a ship, but that part is lost in translation. In the raw, it's called マンモス号 (Manmosu Go). Though the 号 can be a suffix added to things other than ships (like trains or even people lol), the word used for "Captain" (船長) that comes right after that in the infobox indicates that The Mammoth (or just Mammoth) is a ship. 02:15, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Does that mean that this is situation similar to the Blackbeard Pirates, with ship captains (Burgess, Captain of the First Ship, for example) being subordinate to a "Fleet Captain" (Marshall D. Teach. Kaido in Jack's case)? KingCannon (talk) 02:24, November 28, 2015 (UTC) I suppose so. 04:18, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Alright, resolved. 00:00, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Drought Damage Do we really have to use "the Drought Damage" as his epithet? Sounds rather silly. Even if that's the literal translation, I feel like "the Drought" gets the same point across just fine. When you think of "Jack the Drought" you already think of the damage caused by a drought, not really a drought as a natural phenomenon. So I suggest we just go with "the Drought" unless the other Disasters' epithets tell us otherwise. 00:00, December 4, 2015 (UTC) agree 01:57, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, as a Californian, "the Drought" sounds much better.--Xilinoc (talk) 21:39, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Bounty The newspaper listed him as dead, and I seriously doubt the government thinks otherwise. If the government thinks him to be dead, then there is obviously no use for his bounty and it should be inactive. 01:48, December 4, 2015 (UTC) I don't remember what we do for dead characters, but I think we should use "formerly" only for people who had their bounty suspended or revoked, not if they died. After all it's not the bounty which was revoked/suspended, it's the character that died. This will also prevent similar discussion for every other suspected dead character. Maybe Talk:Bounties it's a better place to discuss this, though. :Example: we don't use the word "formerly" for devil fruits in the infobox of dead characters even though they obviously don't have them anymore. The only example I know is Ace where it says formerly in the infobox. Maybe instead of saying formerly we should say inactive? 03:15, December 4, 2015 (UTC) It was flat out stated that it was suspected he isn't dead. SeaTerror (talk) 03:48, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Wanda said that, and she is not the government. If he has an obituary in the paper, that's a pretty good sign the government considers him dead. 20:55, December 4, 2015 (UTC) You mean how the newspaper said Moria is dead? SeaTerror (talk) 21:09, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Call me crazy, but there's a good chance that the World Government is covering this up like they did with the mass breakout from Level Six of Impel Down. What if Jack actually succeeded in overwhelming the Marines and freed Doflamingo? Eddy1315 (talk) 20:11, December 5, 2015 (UTC) If Jack succeeded in overwhelming the Marine ships. I'm pretty sure the Marines would do a much better job of covering it up. 20:52, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Jack's fate aside, I'm suggesting to use "formerly" only if the bounty was suspended (Shikibukai), but simply leave it as it is in all other cases, dead or whatever. It will make things much more simple. Appearance? At the end of chapter 809, some kind of horn, probably similar to Kaido´s, can be seen at the side of his head, at eye level. Whether is a horn or not has yet to be confirmed, but there is DEFINITELY something sticking out of his head.Buttbug (talk) 04:03, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Didn't notice it until you mentioned it, you're right, that DEFINITELY looks like a horn of some kind. HanataSanchou (talk) 20:54, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Right hand man Is Jack really Kaido's right hand man or just a close associate due to being one of the three calamaties/disasters? Anima40 (talk) 07:14, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Really though. Can we have some kind of a confirmation for this? 11:54, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Okay, here. 14:33, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Ryu-chan it seems you misunderstood. In this Jack article it says that he is one of the 3 characters who are right han men of Kaidou. The ones that are closest to him. I personally always read MangaStream translations and they translated this as "Jack is one the calamities and star of the Beasts Pirates. He is the right hand man and the remaining two calamities are NOT Kaidou's right hand man. Do you understand? Anima40 and I want to know which is true. Is Jack the only right hand man of Kaidou or 3 calamities as a whole are right hand men of Kaidou. 15:50, December 6, 2015 (UTC) He's the right hand man in the same way that Pica, Diamante, Trebol and Vergo were Doflamingo's right hand men. 16:19, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Face? I feel like the panel in this most recent chapter (809) where Jack's bounty was revealed as $1B shows a pretty good portion of Jack's actual face and hands. If that wasn't him, who hell would it be and WHY? I feel like if his little silhouette while he was torturing the guy at the stake, and the portion we saw before he attacked Mingo's convoy are worth putting on his profile, why not this one? There's a break next week so I suppose it won't be shown in full detail until 2 weeks from now, and even then they might now show it in that chapter. So again, just not sure why this doesn't count as SOMETHING for now. HanataSanchou (talk) 20:51, December 4, 2015 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that was the bragging underling who was serving as a backdrop to Jack for greater effect 01:45, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Caesar's Weapon Chopper said that Jack used Caesar's poison gas weapon to annihlate Zou, however, people don't believe it was Shinokuni. Eddy1315 (talk) 20:09, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Yup. It could have been one of the hundreds of poison gas weapons Caesar could have produced. It's simply speculation to say it's specifically the gas named Shinokuni. 20:15, December 5, 2015 (UTC) But Chopper didn't say 'a weapon created by Caesar Clown', he said 'Caesar Clown's gas weapon', implying that it was the one that they personally encountered. Eddy1315 (talk) 20:18, December 5, 2015 (UTC) That's a bit of a stretch 20:21, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Still counts as speculation. 20:23, December 5, 2015 (UTC) "Smiley died on Punk Hazard. Shinokuni was a one time thing." SeaTerror (talk) 20:23, December 5, 2015 (UTC) The weapon wasn't named. So therefore you're speculating. 20:27, December 5, 2015 (UTC) If it wasn't the weapon the Straw Hats saw on Punk Hazard, then wouldn't Chopper have said 'a gas weapon created by Caesar Clown' rather than 'Caesar Clown's gas weapon' to empathize that it wasn't one they hadn't seen before? Besides, didn't Caesar say that three countries who saw the experiment ordered a Shinokuni bomb?Eddy1315 (talk) 20:28, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Read my previous comment. SeaTerror (talk) 20:29, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Caesar wouldn't have broadcast the power of the Shinokuni if he didn't plan to mass produce it. Eddy1315 (talk) 20:30, December 5, 2015 (UTC) I wouldn't count on the translation if I were you. And how would those countries be able to order the bomb if Caesar got kidnapped right after the experiment? 20:31, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Usopp came up with a theory at the beginning of the next chapter. Eddy1315 (talk) 20:32, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Right. 20:36, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Alright, how about this. It's obvious that the flashback is going to show the entire disaster on Zou, so we'll just hold off and see exactly what the weapon Jack used is called. Eddy1315 (talk) 20:38, December 5, 2015 (UTC) That's what we're doing right now 20:42, December 5, 2015 (UTC) I thought the Shinokuni we saw on Punk Hazard was a test... and since the attack happened before PH, how Jack had a weapon that wasn't even tested? Jack's men also saw the experiment broadcasted, so why would they be interested in a weapon they had already? I'm leaning towards another gas weapon or the same weapon, but the version before he turned men in to stone. Anyway, as other said we will eventually see it. Caesar did mention an earlier version made four years ago, but there's nothing saying that it was called Shinokuni. In fact, Caesar only names the weapon before the test, calling it a new weapon and everything. So yeah, it's not Shinokuni. KingCannon (talk) 02:11, December 6, 2015 (UTC)